1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for chasing animals from a location, and more particularly this invention relates to a method for using a light beam device to chase geese away from bodies of water.
2. Background of the Invention
Preventing animals from consuming gardens, athletic fields, playgrounds, golf courses, and parks has long been troublesome to owners of these properties and for the public frequenting these properties. Not only are these properties aesthetically diminished by the consumption of grass and the presence of animal droppings, the problem also poses a human health risk. Particularly with the presence of geese, this problem has persevered, in large part, due to the fact that many of these properties feature lakes, ponds, or other small bodies of water in which geese tend to congregate geese, the problem has been further compounded. While human presence serves as a partial deterrent, their absence overnight in these locations allows the geese to loiter and feed at leisure.
Many presently available goose deterrent systems comprise altering the habitats of these locations to offend the senses of the geese. Examples of typical methods include reducing grassy areas, using shrubbery and foliage to cordon off water bodies, installing fences, utilizing noise makers to scare the geese away, and flavoring the grass with distasteful substances.
Many of the above recited solutions are impractical for the target locations. For example, reducing grassy areas and surrounding water hazards with shrubbery is inconsistent with the purpose of a golf course or athletic field. Utilizing noise makers such as cap guns or the discharge of blank shells necessarily upsets the serenity of these locations for humans as well as geese.
A myriad of noninvasive devices exist to deter animal presence. In one instance (U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,971), a relatively complex interactive tracking device first locates an intruder and then flashes a bright laser beam on same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,916 and 3,898,639 rely on the interruption of a laser beam to trip a circuit for follow-up by secondary monitoring systems or personnel.
The use of lasers to deter water fowl presence has not been attempted. In fact, U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,551 teaches away from such a method.
A need exists in the art for a method to chase animals from a specific location. The method should be non-invasive and non-intrusive. The method also should utilize off-the-shelf componentry or technology and be easy to maintain.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for chasing animals away from a location that overcomes many of the disadvantages in the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for chasing animals away from specific locations. A feature of this invention is the use of a light beam to deter the presence of the animals. An advantage of this invention is that the animals are not harmed and the location is not adulterated.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for chasing water fowl away from water bodies and surrounding shore areas. A feature of this invention is the use of a light beam source situated at the water""s edge. An advantage of this invention is that minimal human labor or maintenance are required. Another advantage is that a land-based power source can be utilized to energize the light beam.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a method for chasing a specific animal cohort away from specific regions. A feature of this invention is that a light beam swath illuminates animals present in the region. An advantage of this invention is that only animals within the controlled light beam swath are disturbed, while the surrounding ecosystem is unaffected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for disturbing nocturnal nesting areas of water foul. A feature of this invention is subjecting the nocturnal nesting areas of water foul to a light beam. An advantage of this invention is that the water fowl no longer nest in the area subjected to the light beam.
Briefly, this invention provides a method for keeping animals away from a location, comprising subjecting the location to a light beam.
This invention also provides a method for keeping animals from a location, comprising subjecting the animals to a light beam.
The invention further provides a method for keeping animals from a location, comprising causing a light beam to be viewed by the animals.
The invention also provides a method for disturbing nocturnal nesting areas of water fowl, said method comprising selecting a nocturnal nesting area and subjecting said nocturnal nesting area to a light beam.